Government mandated vehicle emission inspection programs typically require that, in addition to the substantive tests performed on the emission control system to insure that it is performing in accordance with guidelines and that produced emissions are within prescribed limits, the vehicle be visually inspected to verify that it has the proper compliment of emission control equipment, and that such equipment has not been tampered with, bypassed, or otherwise compromised. While automated and computerized analysis equipment allow the emission system inspector to typically easily perform the required performance tests, there is no similar equipment which assists the inspector in the visual inspection.
The precise location and shape of the individual emission system components are subject to variation between vehicle makes and model year. Further, as emission control techniques change and requirements become more stringent, the emission control elements employed are subject to modification and increase. It thus is often difficult for the inspector to have sufficient knowledge of the specific emission control elements which should be present on a given make, model and year vehicle. Even when the inspector knows the components which should be present, it is often difficult to properly and effectively locate and identify them on the vehicle.
It is thus the purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which allows an emission system inspector to easily locate and identify the components of an emission control system on a vehicle.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method which gives the vehicle emission control system inspector the ability to obtain both an overall view of the specific emission control system for the vehicle under test coupled with the further ability to isolate individual components of the system and provide a precise representation of the location and configuration of the individual components.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus and methodology which allows the emission control system inspector to proceed, on a stepwise basis, through each of the emission control components located on a vehicle such that each, in turn, may be located and identified so that its existence and correct interconnection with the overall emission control system is confirmed and recorded.